L'étrange ironie du destin
by Lili76
Summary: La Bataille de Poudlard vient de s'achever. Harry reste debout tandis que Voldemort s'effondre. Commence alors pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier le début d'une aventure qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir, même dans ses rêves les plus fou. Drarry à venir


Harry laissa tomber sa baguette au sol, comme vidé. Il venait de tuer Voldemort et il avait du mal à se rendre compte.  
Lorsque la bataille avait commencé, il avait agi comme un automate, renvoyant les sorts, se protégeant et cherchant sa cible. Voldemort.  
Il s'était déconnecté de son esprit, pour accomplir ce pourquoi il avait été entraîné.

Les sorts avaient fusé, les uns après les autres.

Et puis d'un coup, la foule des Mangemorts s'était écartée et il s'était retrouvé face à lui. Son ennemi. Celui qui essayait de le tuer depuis sa naissance. Celui qui lui avait pris ses parents.

Il fonça, détaché de tout. Il ne le haïssait même plus. Il avait juste un travail à accomplir, une mission, qui primait sur tout le reste.

Aussi, il se jeta face à lui, pour le duel le plus important de sa courte vie.

Il se battit avec un acharnement qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Il ne se protégeait même pas : à cet instant, peu importait sa vie, le plus important était de finir ce qui avait été commencé bien avant sa naissance.

Aussi, quand l'homme aux yeux rouge tomba face à lui, vaincu, il resta figé avant que le choc ne lui fasse lâcher sa baguette.  
Puis il tomba à genoux, les larmes coulant sur ses joues sales.

A l'instant même où Voldemort tomba, les Mangemorts ignorèrent Harry pour fuir, le plus rapidement possible. Aussi le jeune homme resta un long moment prostré, perdu. Il avait accompli son destin et il avait l'impression d'être vide.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Un main pâle apparu dans son champ de vision, lui proposant de l'aide pour se relever.  
Sans un mot, il la saisit et leva les yeux.  
Sans surprise, il se trouva face au regard de mercure de Drago Malefoy.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, puis Drago lui offrit un sourire sincère.  
\- Bien joué, Potter.

Harry ne répondit pas, anesthésié par les dernières heures. Drago ne s'en formalisa pas, le surveillant du coin de l'œil.

Ils rentrèrent ensemble vers le château, côte à côte sans échanger un mot.

Au lieu de se diriger vers les portes du château, Harry bifurqua pour entrer dans le passage sous le saule cogneur. Malefoy le suivait toujours en silence, semblant décidé à s'assurer qu'il rentre sans encombres.

Harry n'était pas inquiet, même si Drago était un Mangemort. Il savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas été volontaire, et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tuer qui que ce soit. Et Harry lui devait la vie, cette fois au Manoir Malefoy où il avait refusé de l'identifier, lui donnant le temps et la possibilité de s'échapper...

Dans la cabane hurlante, il se dirigea directement vers une masse sombre dans un coin. Drago fronça les sourcils, se rendant compte qu'il y avait le phénix de Dumbledore posé sur une chaise en morceaux.  
Avec horreur, il se rendit compte que ce qu'il avait pris au premier regard pour un tas de vêtements était en réalité un homme. Il se précipita sur la silhouette quand il reconnut son parrain.  
\- Severus !

Harry se pencha vers le professeur de potions, et tourna doucement sa tête. Un cicatrice blanche apparaissait sur son cou, et il soupira de soulagement.  
\- Fumseck l'a guéri.

Drago le regarda avec incompréhension. C'était les premiers mots de Potter, et il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Celui-ci lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et consentit à expliquer.  
\- Nagini l'a mordu. Il était mourant et... J'ai appelé Fumseck. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester.

Drago hocha la tête et caressa doucement le front de son parrain. Malgré son air revêche et son caractère brusque, Drago n'aurait changé de parrain pour rien au monde. Cet homme avait été une bénédiction pour lui, et il priait de toute son âme qu'il ait survécu.

L'homme gémit doucement, au soulagement des deux garçons qui l'entouraient. Puis, il ouvrit avec peine les yeux et Potter le fixa, sans un sourire.  
\- C'est fait, Professeur.

Severus Rogue referma les yeux et une unique larme coula de son oeil. Drago agrippa sa main et la serra, s'inquiétant de la trouver gelée.  
\- Parrain ?

Severus prit une inspiration qui sembla douloureuse.  
\- Allez vous mettre à l'abri, tous les deux.

Mais Harry trancha, d'un ton dur.  
\- Pas sans vous.

Severus se crispa et grimaça mais il abdiqua face au regard vert implacable. Drago observait, stupéfait du changement de personnalité de Potter. Celui qui avait été son ennemi n'était plus, le jeune homme était métamorphosé. Et Drago n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le nouveau Sauveur.

Ils restèrent un long moment tous les trois, en silence. Finalement, Severus amorça un mouvement pour se redresser et Harry et Drago l'aidèrent à se lever.  
L'homme gémit mais commença à avancer, aidé par ses deux élèves.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château, un long moment plus tard - le trajet avait été long et entrecoupé des gémissements de Severus - le silence se fit à leur arrivée.  
Un silence lourd et épais.

Tout le monde les regardait. Le Sauveur arrivait, victorieux, accompagné de deux Mangemorts.

Lorsque les Aurors se précipitèrent baguettes brandies, ils furent stoppés par un bouclier. Le nouveau Ministre de la magie par intérim, Kingsley Shakelbot, s'approcha les sourcils froncés.  
\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui, l'air mécontent.  
\- Ils sont avec nous, Kingsley. Faites le nécessaire.

L'homme écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surpris par le ton dur du jeune homme. Puis il soupira.  
\- Harry ce n'est pas aussi simple.

La puissance magique de Harry se répandit autour de lui, faisant hoqueter le ministre. Ce dernier plissa les yeux, mais abdiqua vaincu.  
\- Ils sont libres.  
\- Je veux une preuve, Kingsley. Une preuve écrite.

L'homme crispa la mâchoire mais fit signe à un Auror qui lui remit un parchemin et une plume.  
Puis, il rédigea d'une main nerveuse les actes qui innocentaient et libéraient Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue.

Harry le remercia d'un léger sourire, s'empara du parchemin et conduisit Severus à Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci fondit sur le professeur et l'obligea à s'allonger, lui tendant rapidement une fiole de potion.  
Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, Drago le retint par le poignet.  
\- Merci, Potter.

Harry le regarda et lui sourit. Puis il s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient, bouche bée après avoir assisté à leur entrée.

Drago eut un pincement au cœur en voyant Hermione Granger lui sauter au cou. La Belette semblait furieux, et il vociférait alors que Harry haussait les épaules, d'un air indifférent. Il repoussa la Belette femelle d'une main ferme alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui.

Harry regarda autour de lui, tristement, constatant les dégâts que le château de Poudlard avait subi. Ça avait été sa maison, son foyer depuis ses onze ans, et c'était un crève-cœur pour lui que de voir les murs écroulés et les traces dues aux multiples sorts autour de lui.

Soudain, Drago sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, et il se précipita sur Harry.  
Il lui attrapa le bras, ignorant les hurlements des Weasley et les sourcils froncés de Granger.  
\- Potter ? Je peux te dire un mot s'il te plaît ?

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, et leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre. Le brun hocha doucement la tête et se laissa entraîner légèrement à l'écart.  
\- Je t'écoute, Malefoy.  
\- Potter, il y avait... il y a des prisonniers de ... Tu-sais-qui dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy. Il faut envoyer quelqu'un.

Harry hocha la tête doucement.  
\- Allons-y.  
\- Je ne peux pas y aller seul... Mon père m'a puni quand... J'ai essayé de libérer quelqu'un. Mais Severus pourrait je pense.

Harry le fixa un instant, pensif.  
\- Très bien.

Il se retourna vers ses amis.  
\- Ne m'attendez pas, j'ai quelque chose à faire avant de vous rejoindre.

Hermione s'avança, inquiète.  
\- Tu as besoin d'aide, Harry ?  
\- Merci, Hermione. Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas.

La brunette soupira, hésita avant d'acquiescer et de se détourner. Cependant, vu son dos raide et ses poings crispés, Drago devina qu'elle se retenait de ne pas faire demi-tour pour les suivre, où qu'ils aillent.

En silence, ils revinrent près de Severus qui semblait revenu à la vie. Les potions de l'infirmière avaient permis de le faire récupérer rapidement. Il leva ses yeux d'onyx sur eux, insondables.  
\- Je suppose que je dois vous remercier pour ça aussi, Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas à la provocation, se contentant de sourire d'un air ravi. Severus grogna, mais Drago se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas fâché, loin de là.

Avec une légère grimace, le jeune Serpentard prit la parole.  
\- Parrain ? Il y a encore des prisonniers au Manoir mais je ne peux pas descendre aux cachots seul...

Severus grimaça.  
\- Il faut avant tout savoir où sont tes parents, Drago. Hors de question de mettre les pieds au Manoir sans être sûrs qu'il n'y a pas de danger.

Harry intervint.  
\- Mais nous devons y aller, s'il y a des gens qui sont encore là-bas...

Severus lui jeta son célèbre regard noir, celui qui figeait ses élèves et les rendait verts de peur. Mais Harry soutint son regard sans broncher, décidé.  
Une voix venant de derrière eux se fit entendre.  
\- Monsieur Rogue a raison, jeunes gens.

Harry se retourna vers le Ministre Shakelbot, mais n'eut pas le temps de plaider sa cause que l'homme reprenait.  
\- Narcissa Malefoy est détenue ici, mais Lucius n'a pas encore été retrouvé.

Drago sursauta et se tendit. Harry, sans quitter des yeux le Ministre, tendit la main vers lui et agrippa son poignet, comme pour le rassurer.  
\- Narcissa Malefoy m'a permis de vaincre ce soir. Sans elle, j'aurais été tué avant même le début de la bataille.

Shakelbot secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé.  
\- Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, Harry...  
\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, Kingsley. Si elle n'avait pas volontairement menti à Voldemort, je serai mort pour de bon. Et vous seriez à la botte de ce serpent !

L'homme se renfrogna, mais hocha sèchement la tête.  
\- Ça sera noté dans son dossier. Ça te va ?

Harry sourit et Shakelbot reprit.  
\- Je vais vous accompagner avec une escouade d'Aurors.  
\- Non Kingsley. Vous pouvez venir, mais avec un seul Auror pas plus. Inutile de mobiliser tout le monde alors qu'il y a tant à faire !

Harry s'attendait à batailler avec le Ministre mais celui-ci céda rapidement à sa grande surprise. Il savait qu'il était désormais celui qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier, mais de là à obtenir gain de cause pour toutes ses demandes...

Après avoir bataillé avec Madame Pomfresh pour se lever et partir pour une dernière mission, Severus se leva et fit quelques pas précautionneux avec une grimace de douleur. L'infirmière lui fourra dans les mains une fiole de potion avec un regard noir et il la prit sans discuter, amusant Harry et Drago par son obéissance soudaine.

Il leur fallut moins d'une demi heure pour être prêts à partir pour le Manoir Malefoy.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le Manoir était désert au grand soulagement de Drago.

Il les conduisit d'un air assuré à travers les pièces, et s'immobilisa devant un escalier qui conduisait aux profondeurs de la demeure. Severus inspira brusquement et hocha la tête, puis avança doucement.

Il grimaça puis soupira en se rendant compte qu'il pouvait passer sans aucun soucis. Ce fut le tour de Drago, puis de Harry. Shakelbot suivit, ordonnant à l'Auror qui l'accompagnait de garder l'entrée des cachots. Le passage de Severus avait suffi à désactiver les protections qui entouraient l'escalier accédant aux profondeurs du Manoir.

Harry ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Les cachots étaient sombres et humides.  
Des portes en métal fermaient des cellules, et Drago commença à ouvrir fébrilement les portes les unes après les autres pour vérifier si les cellules étaient occupées ou non.

Ils sortirent un homme d'une des cellules et Harry reconnut Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes. Mal en point, mais vivant. Un peu plus loin, un gobelin de Gringotts était retenu. Il y eu un autre couple de sorcier, homme et femme.

Harry nota d'un air absent que Drago devenait de plus en plus fébrile au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvrait les portes. Puis, il laissa échapper une exclamation de soulagement et entra en trombe dans une des cellules.  
Lorsque Harry s'approcha, il vit Drago accroupi près d'une femme enchaînée, la serrant dans ses bras, en pleurs. Il murmurait à son oreille et la femme le cajolait en lui frottant le dos.

Severus avança jusqu'à être aux côtés de Harry.

Harry le sentit se tendre à ses côtés, puis l'homme émit un gémissement de bête blessée en voyant la scène.  
Surpris le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son professeur de potion, et fut stupéfait de le voir en larmes, le visage tordu en une insupportable expression de chagrin.  
Hésitant, Harry tendit la main vers lui mais avant qu'il n'ait pu toucher son bras, Severus Rogue s'était tourné vers lui et l'avait attiré dans une étreinte étouffante.

Harry hoqueta et se dégagea doucement.  
\- Professeur ?  
\- Oh Harry...

L'emploi de son prénom fit froncer les sourcils du jeune homme. Jamais Severus Rogue n'avait utilisé son prénom pour lui parler. Jamais. Il était toujours "Monsieur Potter" ou "Harry Potter".

Harry, inquiet, se rapprocha de lui, et passa sa main autour de la taille de son professeur pour le soutenir. Il chancelait, semblait avoir des difficultés à tenir debout, et Harry pensa un instant que les potions de Pomfresh avaient été insuffisantes et que le maître des Potions s'était levé trop tôt.

Mais Severus Rogue ne quittait pas des yeux le couple enlacé et Harry eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

Drago s'écarta de la femme et Severus s'avança en chancelant vers elle, traînant Harry à sa suite.  
Le froid et impassible maître des potions sanglotait sans retenue et se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle.  
Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et la serra contre lui, avec précautions comme si elle était faite de cristal.

Harry se figea lorsqu'il entendit Severus lui parler.  
\- Oh Lily ! Comment est-ce possible ! Je t'ai tenue dans mes bras, tu étais morte !

Harry déglutit et secoua la tête. Il refusait d'envisager la possibilité qu'une telle chose ne soit possible. Il s'entendit prononcer le prénom qui lui brûlait les lèvres.  
\- Lily ?

Rogue leva la tête vers lui et la femme dans ses bras se raidit. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et il put la voir pour la première fois.

Il nota ses cheveux auburn. Elle était mince, presque maigre probablement à cause de la malnutrition. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses yeux cernés. Elle était sale, vêtue de haillons, mais Harry la trouva belle malgré ses traits marqués par l'âge et la captivité.  
Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il eut l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre. Il tomba à genoux devant elle, sans rompre le contact visuel.

Elle avait les yeux verts. Le même vert que ses yeux à lui. Les yeux de Lily... il en avait tellement entendu parler !

Et là, il se trouvait face à cette femme, magnifique. Rousse aux yeux verts.

Harry eut l'impression que le monde devenait flou, et il comprit qu'il était en train de pleurer. Hésitant, il souffla un mot, qu'il avait rêvé de prononcer.  
\- Maman ?

La femme le dévisageait avidement. Puis, pleurant elle aussi, elle se jeta sur lui et l'enlaça, le serrant contre lui. Severus s'activait à la libérer alors que Drago semblait perdu.

Lily posa les mains sur les joues de Harry.  
\- Oh mon dieu. Mon fils... Comme tu es grand maintenant !

Harry hocha la tête d'un air perdu. Lily lui caressa la joue doucement, et tourna la tête vers Drago, l'attirant à leur côté.

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Tu... Tu connais Malefoy ?

Le rire de Lily emplit la cellule, et les trois hommes face à elle la contemplèrent comme si elle était une déesse.  
\- Bien sûr que je connais Drago, je l'ai vu grandir !

Harry sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir. L'idée même que Drago Malefoy avait connu sa mère pendant des années alors que lui en était privé l'insupportait. Sa mère avait cajolé ce gamin prétentieux pendant que lui récoltait coups et humiliations auprès de sa tante.

Derrière lui, Severus parla enfin.  
\- Lily, depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

La femme haussa les épaules.  
\- Depuis la nuit où James est mort.

Severus hoqueta.  
\- Mais j'ai vu ton corps. Je t'ai tenu dans mes bras.

Harry laissa les larmes couler.  
\- Tu étais vivante ? Tout ce temps ? Mais Dumbledore parlait de sacrifice avec la Magie Ancienne ?

Lily Evans Potter haussa les épaules tristement.  
\- Il n'avait pas prévu d'être dépossédé de son corps, mais il voulait dès le départ me faire passer pour morte. Il a lancé un sortilège pour créer un genre de golem. Une réplique de mon corps. Un de ses Mangemorts m'a amenée ici.

Severus Rogue se mit à trembler, blême.  
\- Tout ce temps, tu étais ici ? Alors que... Mon dieu, si près... Je venais ici tous les jours ou presque...

Lily lui attrapa la main et la serra en le regardant, ses grands yeux verts pleins de larmes.  
\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

Enfin libre, Harry et Severus l'aidèrent à se mettre debout. Elle chancela, et Severus la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui.  
Lily s'accrocha à lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine.

Tous les trois sortirent du cachot. Harry hésita.  
\- Il...Nous devrions aller Square Grimmaud pour l'instant.

Severus hocha la tête.  
\- Po... Harry, transplanez avec Drago. J'emmène votre mère.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et Harry hocha la tête. Il avait appris à transplaner l'été précédent, même s'il n'avait pas passé son permis de transplanage.

Ils partirent, laissant Shakelbot sur place, sans le prévenir de leur départ. Harry attrapa Drago par la taille, le serrant contre lui avec une grimace de gêne, et la sensation familière du transplanage l'envahit.

A peine arrivés, Rogue attrapa sa baguette, sans lâcher Lily qu'il tenait serrée contre lui, et lança un Patronus à destination de Shakelbot pour le prévenir qu'ils étaient partis, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien après l'inspection des cachots.

Ils se rendirent dans le salon, et Severus s'installa dans le sofa, sans lâcher Lily.  
Harry regardait sa mère, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle restait dans les bras de son professeur de potions.  
Puis, son regard glissa sur Drago, et la colère qu'il ressentit à son égard diminua légèrement en voyant son air perdu.

Finalement, Lily soupira et s'écarta lentement de Severus.  
Elle se tourna vers son fils, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
\- Harry... Je croyais que tu... que tu étais mort.

Il secoua la tête, dépassé par la situation. Sa mère le regardait avidement, sans oser le toucher.  
\- Tu ressembles tellement à James... Mais... Qui t'a élevé ? Où est Sirius ?

Harry se mit à pleurer, dévasté. Severus resserra son étreinte sur Lily.  
\- Il... Il est mort Lily. Il est mort pour sauver Harry.

La femme sanglota en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, en secouant la tête. Harry murmura doucement la réponse à la question que sa mère avait posé en premier.  
\- J'ai grandi chez Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia.

Une expression d'horreur passa sur les traits de Lily puis la colère obscurcit ses yeux.  
\- Qui... qui t'a... Qui t'a envoyé chez eux ? Ils détestent la magie !  
Harry haussa les épaules en essayant de rester le plus neutre possible. Essayant d'oublier les années de maltraitance, d'abus alors que sa mère était bien vivante. Et il découvrait qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaité qu'il aille chez sa sœur.  
\- Dumbledore.

Lily ferma les yeux et soupira.  
\- Ce vieux fou manipulateur !

Harry se mordit la lèvre et étouffa un sanglot quand sa mère l'attira contre elle.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. Lily était toujours calée contre Severus Rogue et Harry ne s'était jamais trouvé si proche de son professeur. Mais il oubliait le malaise qu'il ressentait pour profiter de la sensation inédite d'être dans les bras de sa mère. Enfin.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, Harry essuya ses larmes rapidement, et eut un sourire tremblant en contemplant le visage de sa mère. Même sale et fatiguée, elle était à ses yeux la plus belle femme au monde.

Son regard glissa sur Rogue, et il constata avec un léger choc que l'homme était méconnaissable. Son visage était plus détendu, et ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il ne quittait pas Lily du regard. Un léger sourire ému ne quittait pas ses lèvres.  
Il la tenait contre lui, possessivement, mais avec une douceur que Harry n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez cet homme sombre.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Drago Malefoy et constata que le jeune homme les regardait d'un air amer. Sa mère dû s'en rendre compte, parce qu'elle tendit la main vers lui, et l'attira à elle.  
Voyant son fils se rembrunir, elle sourit.  
\- Sans Drago... Il a pris soin de moi depuis des années, sans que ses parents ne le sachent. Il a essayé de me libérer mais...

Drago détourna le regard mais Lily posa une main sur la joue pâle.  
\- Merci, je te dois tellement.

Harry hoqueta, puis explosa furieux.  
\- Merci ? Il se fout de ma gueule depuis qu'on se connait à cause de la mort de mes parents et tu le remercies ?

Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il avait bousculé Drago violemment. Au lieu de riposter comme toujours lorsqu'ils se battaient, le blond resta passif, évitant son regard.  
\- Enfoiré ! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'elle était vivante et prisonnière de ta famille de dégénérés ?

Harry allait frapper Drago quand la voix de sa mère claqua, sèche.  
\- Harry !

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et se retourna brusquement vers elle. Lily reprit, plus doucement.  
\- Ça suffit Harry. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher ce qui m'est arrivé !

Les yeux émeraude foncèrent brusquement alors que la colère se déployait en lui.  
\- Si ce connard avait parlé, je serais venu ! J'aurai échappé à... à tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Chaque été, ces mois horribles... C'est lui qui a fait ça !

Lily se recula brusquement comme si Harry l'avait frappé. Les deux regards verts s'affrontèrent, avec un mélange identique de colère et de douleur.

Elle fronça les sourcils, et Harry put avoir un aperçu du caractère de sa mère. Pourquoi elle avait charmé James au point qu'il ne voit plus qu'elle. Pourquoi Sirius riait en lui disant qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire.  
\- Ne sois pas stupide Harry.  
Son ton était polaire, signe qu'elle était mécontente. Mais Harry était trop en colère pour s'en soucier. Elle était la femme qu'il avait vu sur des photos, sa mère. Elle lui avait manqué toute son enfance, mais elle était une inconnue.  
Et la jalousie qu'il ressentait à voir que son ennemi avait profité de la présence de sa mère lui faisait oublier qu'il était face à la femme dont il avait rêvé d'aussi loin qu'il ne se souvienne.

Drago observait la scène avec une sorte de fascination morbide, alors que Severus était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux rivés sur Lily.

Lily s'adoucit d'un coup. Puis elle soupira.  
\- Drago n'aurait rien pu faire. Il ne savait pas qui j'étais et il a suffisamment pris de risques pour moi.

Harry grogna, tournant brièvement la tête pour fusiller Drago du regard. Celui-ci était figé, le visage figé en un masque cachant ses émotions.

Le jeune homme grimaça, puis se détournant.  
\- Je vais faire une apparition à Poudlard avant que tout le Ministère ne se lance à ma poursuite.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse protester, Harry avait transplané.

Square Grimmaud, Lily émit un sanglot lorsque Harry disparut. Severus prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, refusant de la lâcher.  
\- Laisse lui du temps.

Elle grimaça.  
\- Je suppose qu'il a le caractère emporté ?  
\- Il ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir...

Lily secoua la tête, un léger sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.  
\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu... C'était un bébé. Et il a grandi loin de moi... Toutes ces années perdues...  
\- Vous allez rattraper tout ce temps. Lily tu dois savoir... Il vient de tuer Tu-sais-qui. C'est pour ça que nous sommes venus, parce que Drago voulait libérer les prisonniers.

Lily blêmit et se frotta le visage. Elle soupira.  
\- Il a réussi... Merlin, je ne savais pas...

Alors que le silence retombait, Drago se gratta la gorge.  
\- Parrain ? Sais-tu où je peux aller ?

Lily se leva en chancelant et l'enlaça.  
\- Tu restes ici, Drago. A l'abri.  
\- Mais... Potter...  
\- Harry comprendra.

Severus intervint.  
\- Drago viendra chez moi, Lily. Pas la peine de provoquer les disputes. Ton fils et mon filleul ont la fâcheuse tendance à se battre en permanence.  
\- Je compte bien à te garder avec nous aussi, Severus. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que tu as la marque comme Drago. Je sais très bien ce que ça signifie si Harry a tué... ce monstre.  
\- Lily...  
\- Peux tu me trouver des vêtements et me montrer la salle de bains ? Je voudrais prendre une douche.

Drago vit avec stupeur son parrain céder sans se battre, en souriant qui plus est.

Harry arriva à Poudlard, et repéra immédiatement Shakelbot en entrant dans le château.  
A grands pas rageurs, il se dirigea vers lui.  
\- Kingsley ?  
\- Ah ! Harry ! J'allais partir à ta recherche...

Le jeune homme grogna, agacé.  
\- Je peux me débrouiller seul, il me semble. Je ne risque plus rien maintenant.

Le Ministre ne se formalisa pas, et sourit.  
\- Il serait dommage qu'un Mangemort ne décide de te faire du mal, Harry.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons, grommelant entre ses dents, après avoir indiqué qu'il vivrait Square Grimmaud.

Hermione le rejoignit suivie par Ron.  
\- Harry ! Tout va bien ? Tu es parti précipitamment.  
\- Tout va bien Hermione.  
\- J'espère que tu as déposé la fouine à Azkaban !

L'agacement décupla la colère de Harry et il bouscula Ron sèchement avant de partir à grands pas pour sortir et transplaner.  
Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait réagi aussi vivement à la mention de Drago. La haine de Ron a son égard n'était pas un secret, et il avait l'habitude d'ignorer son meilleur ami.  
Mais cette fois-ci, ses sentiments avaient... débordé.

Il venait de vaincre Voldemort. Drago s'était avéré être un allié, et même s'ils n'étaient pas amis, ils en étaient arrivés à une trêve. Une trêve fragile, mais suffisante pour qu'il ait un minimum confiance en lui.

Avant de partir se battre, il avait vu son professeur de potions mourant et celui-ci lui avait montré ses souvenirs de sa mère. Il avait vu sa mère dans l'esprit de son professeur, et avait appris que ce dernier avait aimé la jeune femme et se rendait responsable de sa mort.

Il avait réussi à sauver le professeur qu'il avait tant détesté au cours de sa scolarité, et il en avait été soulagé parce qu'il était le dernier lien qui lui restait avec sa mère maintenant que Remus avait donné sa vie pour le monde sorcier.

Il avait exigé du Ministre que Drago et Severus soient libres. Ça avait été sa première exigence en tant que Sauveur. Leur liberté.

Il avait retrouvé sa mère, grâce à Drago. Il avait été furieux de voir que c'était son ennemi qui avait connu la femme qui l'avait mis au monde, et il en avait voulu au Serpentard. Mais il se rendait compte maintenant que c'était juste le choc de tous ces événements.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se répéter que sa mère, Lily Evans Potter était en vie. Elle était en vie et apparemment en bonne santé. Il l'avait laissé aux mains expertes de Severus et de Drago, parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser de la folie qui avait empli sa vie soudainement.

Et il venait de bousculer son meilleur ami, son presque frère, à cause d'une stupide réflexion concernant Drago. Encore et toujours ce fichu Serpentard...

Il atterrit devant Square Grimmaud, et il resta à l'extérieur un long moment, contemplant la façade de la maison que Sirius lui avait laissé.  
C'est la pensée soudaine que Drago Malefoy avait probablement quitté les lieux qui le fit entrer, avec l'inquiétude lui tordant le ventre sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi.  
Il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue maintenant, il voulait s'excuser, et il voulait que celui qui fut son ennemi lui raconte tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec sa mère.  
Il voulait tout savoir de cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

La maison était silencieuse. En entrant dans le salon, il vit Malefoy installé dans la cheminée et il s'approcha, soudain bien moins sûr de lui. Le jeune homme était plongé dans ses pensées et ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

Harry soupira puis prit la parole, faisant sursauter le blond.  
\- Malefoy ? Je m'excuse. Pour tout à l'heure. J'ai...

Drago leva ses yeux couleur d'orage vers lui et fit un geste de la main, signifiant que ce n'était rien.  
\- Je comprends. J'aurais probablement réagi de la même manière. Voire pire.

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux, soudain épuisé.  
\- Tu as besoin de repos, Potter.

Harry ricana.  
\- Probablement. Mais... Malefoy pourquoi tu n'as jamais parlé d'elle ?

Il vit le jeune homme à ses côtés se raidir. Puis, il inspira avant de parler.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas. Pas plus que je ne savais qui elle était. Mon père m'avait forcé à faire un serment inviolable indiquant que je ne pouvais pas parler d'elle tant qu'elle était dans les cachots. Et... Je n'avais jamais vu de photo de ta mère.  
\- Tu me l'aurais dit ? Si tu avais pu ?

Drago resta immobile un instant, et tourna la tête vers Harry, croisant les yeux émeraude.  
\- Potter, s'il y avait eu la moindre possibilité, j'aurais fait en sorte qu'elle puisse sortir. Vraiment.

Harry sourit.  
\- Ça me suffit.

Et il lui tendit la main. Drago n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de la lui serrer, et ils eurent tous les deux conscience que leur relation prenait un tournant décisif.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, devant la cheminée. Puis Drago prit la parole sans le regarder.  
\- Elle est partie prendre une douche. Et Severus est quelque part en train de chercher des vêtements.

Harry hocha la tête.  
\- Ton parrain. Il est amoureux d'elle depuis leur adolescence.

Drago émit un son entre l'exclamation de surprise et le rire étranglé.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'elle le mène par le bout du nez...

Ils échangèrent un bref coup d'œil et ricanèrent.

Drago reprit son sérieux rapidement.  
\- Cette situation est tellement ... étrange.  
Harry hocha la tête.  
\- Je ne me rend pas compte je crois. Je n'arrive pas à croire que... Ma mère est en vie et que je viens de la retrouver. J'ai tellement rêvé de ce moment, et voilà que je suis face à elle.

Finalement, Harry se leva.  
\- Tu as trouvé une chambre où t'installer ?  
Au signe affirmatif de Drago, Harry lui indiqua qu'il allait se reposer et quitta la pièce à pas lents.

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla, quelques heures plus tard, il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir que Voldemort était mort, que Severus Rogue avait survécu à ses blessures, et que Lily Potter était en vie.

C'est cette dernière pensée qui le fit se lever rapidement malgré l'heure matinale et il enfila ses vêtements pour sortir à toute vitesse de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il nota immédiatement la personne assise qui lui tournait le dos. A la vue des cheveux auburn, son ventre se noua, et il entra dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant.

Lily Potter était installée les yeux dans le vague, les mains serrées autour d'une tasse de thé comme pour se réchauffer. Elle portait des vêtements d'homme trop grands, la faisant paraître encore plus mince et fragile qu'elle ne l'était. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et elle lui sourit d'un air absent.

Harry resta silencieux, l'observant avidement. Elle était telle que sur les photos avec quelques années de plus. La joie insouciante de sa jeunesse avait laissé place à des traits marqués par l'inquiétude, mais elle restait belle.

Elle commença à parler, doucement.  
\- Je ne penserais pas qu'une simple tasse de thé pourrait me manquer autant, tu sais. Mais juste poser mes mains sur cette tasse et profiter de la chaleur me semble un luxe inouï...

Elle but une gorgée, et reposa la tasse sans pour autant la lâcher.  
\- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas tous les deux. Je ne sais rien de toi, et je doute que... Que Pétunia ait parlé de moi. Mais j'ai envie de te connaître Harry. Vraiment envie. Severus m'a un peu parlé de toi...

Elle vit du coin de l'œil la grimace de Harry et gloussa.  
\- Il n'a pas dit de mal de toi. Presque pas... Mais il m'a avoué avoir été injuste envers toi. James... James et lui se détestaient tellement !  
\- J'ai cru comprendre, oui.

Lily gloussa doucement à nouveau et secoua la tête.  
\- Oh je doute que tu ne te rendes compte de l'ampleur du désastre. Ces deux idiots... Je leur en ai voulu à tous les deux... J'ai envisagé les maudire tous les deux, mais... James avait provoqué leur dernière dispute. Quand j'ai revu Severus, il était Mangemort et... je l'ai rejeté. Ton père était stupide parfois, et il a regretté. Il a tout fait pour que je le pardonne. C'est après qu'il a changé et que j'ai commencé à l'aimer. Il s'est impliqué dans la guerre, il était déterminé à me prouver qu'il n'était pas juste un idiot narcissique. Nous nous sommes mariés et tu es arrivé. Nous étions heureux, tous les trois. Très heureux.

Harry posa une main sur le bras de sa mère en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue pâle. Mais Lily continua à parler, comme si elle avait besoin de le faire.  
\- Ce soir là, il a tué James alors qu'il s'est interposé pour nous sauver. Tu étais dans mes bras, et il s'est jeté devant nous. Il a pris le sort à notre place, Harry. J'ai couru dans la chambre. Je t'ai installé dans ton lit pour prendre ma baguette, décidée à me battre. Il n'était pas seul, il y avait deux Mangemorts avec lui. Malefoy et Mulciber. J'ai voulu te protéger mais il riait comme un dément. Je lui ai hurlé de me tuer mais de te laisser sain et sauf... Puis il m'a jeté un sort que je n'ai pas réussi à éviter. Je suis tombée, incapable de bouger et j'ai vu qu'il y avait un corps à mes côtés. Mon corps. Un double de moi. Il a ordonné à ses Mangemorts de m'emmener. Le lendemain, Lucius m'a annoncé que le Lord était provisoirement vaincu et que tu étais mort. J'ai voulu mourir, rejoindre James, te rejoindre. Mais il m'a maintenue en vie malgré tout.

Elle leva les yeux vers son fils, et sourit doucement.  
\- Un jour un petit garçon est arrivé. Il avait six ans. L'âge que tu aurais eu... que tu avais. C'était Drago. Il m'a observé sans rien dire, puis en entendant son père, il est parti en courant. Dès que Lucius était absent, il venait me voir et m'apportait des friandises. Il me disait que dès qu'il le pourrait il enverrait quelqu'un me chercher. Mais juste avant qu'il n'aille à Poudlard, Lucius l'a obligé à faire un Serment Inviolable pour qu'il ne révèle pas ma présence. Drago était furieux...

Lily eut un sourire amusé en secouant la tête.  
\- Il était si petit, et il tremblait littéralement d'indignation... C'était la première fois que je le voyais en colère à ce point ! Deux ans plus tard, il a essayé de me faire évader lui-même. Mais... il a été surpris, et... Et il a reçu des Doloris pour ça. J'ai cru qu'il allait le tuer... Son fils, son fils unique... Sans compter l'interdiction de me voir. Il a quand même réussi à venir de temps en temps, et je soupçonne sa mère de l'avoir aidé.

Harry soupira, se sentant stupide pour sa réaction. Drago avait toujours été terrible avec lui mais il s'était toujours douté que si le jeune homme avait le choix il n'irait pas vers Voldemort.  
Il leva les yeux vers sa mère en lui souriant.  
\- Il a tenu sa promesse maman. Il a envoyé quelqu'un dès qu'il a pu.

Lily lâcha sa tasse pour le prendre dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle à l'étouffer.  
Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le reprit dans ses bras.  
\- Tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu es si grand, j'ai l'impression d'être minuscule...

Le récit de Lily bien que succinct avait débloqué quelque chose entre eux. La gêne des débuts s'était envolée, et ils passèrent les heures suivantes à parler. La fatigue s'était envolée, ils ne pensaient qu'à rattraper le temps perdu. Il s'enlaçaient et Lily ne se lassait pas de le toucher, de lui caresser la joue, de prendre sa main. Comme pour se convaincre qu'il était bien réel.

Lorsque Severus et Drago se levèrent et arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils les trouvèrent tous les deux collés l'un à l'autre en train de discuter. Lily regardait son fils comme si elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de lui, et Harry, plus souriant qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, racontait à sa mère ses matches de Quiddich les plus mémorables.

Drago grimaça, conscient qu'il allait avoir un mauvais rôle dans l'histoire de la vie de Potter.  
Harry s'arrêta de parler pour resservir une tasse de thé à sa mère, et Lily jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Drago.

\- Si j'avais su que le balafré dont tu me parlais si souvent était mon fils...

Drago rougit violemment, et Harry le dévisagea, fasciné. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme réagir aussi intensément.

Severus interrompit le moment en posant brusquement un flacon de potion devant Lily. Loin de s'offusquer de la brutalité du maître des potions, elle lui sourit.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi Severus.

Il grogna, et le sourire de Lily s'élargit.  
\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard stupéfait face à la mauvaise humeur de façade de leur professeur - ses yeux brillaient bien trop pour qu'il ne soit réellement en colère - et face à l'amusement de Lily.

Au moins, Harry était soulagé de voir que les longues années de captivité n'avaient pas ôté la joie de vivre de sa mère...

Ils déjeunèrent dans un silence prudent.  
Sitôt son repas avalé, Severus Rogue se leva et fila ventre à terre prétextant des potions à brasser.

Lily soupira en secouant la tête.  
\- Il s'en veut.

Harry fronça les sourcils.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Severus. Il s'en veut. De ne pas avoir su que j'étais vivante.

Drago intervint.  
\- Il a longtemps été un ami de mon père. Et il a été horrible avec Harry en cours.

Lily se leva brusquement en claquant ses paumes sur la tables.  
\- Cette fois, ça suffit. Les garçons, vous restez à l'écart, compris ?

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne répondit, trop stupéfaits. Ils regardèrent partir Lily - encore trop faible pour courir malgré les potions qu'elle prenait.  
\- Il vient de se passer quoi là ?  
\- Potter, c'est ta mère, c'est à toi de me le dire !  
\- Ton parrain est fichu, Malefoy...

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil avant de se mettre à rire.

C'est l'instant que choisirent Hermione, Ron et Ginny pour débarquer.  
Si Hermione eut un sourire en voyant Harry rire en compagnie de Drago, les deux Weasley se renfrognèrent immédiatement.

Drago adressa un regard d'excuse à Harry avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot.

Harry commençait à le voir différemment, parce que sa mère lui avait parlé de lui, et de comment il était réellement, sous son apparence dure et impitoyable.  
Il savait que s'ils n'avaient pas enterré la hache de guerre, Drago serait resté et aurait provoqué allègrement ses amis. Et quelque part, au fond de lui, il regretta presque que Drago ait préféré s'en aller. Il aurait presque aimé une confrontation, parce qu'au final, il aimait ces moments où ils se chamaillaient.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de reporter son attention sur ses amis.  
\- Salut.

Hermione répondit immédiatement.  
\- Nous sommes venus voir comment tu allais, après la journée d'hier...

Ron grogna et ce fut Ginny qui ouvrit les hostilités.  
\- Mais apparemment tu étais en excellente compagnie.

Il l'ignora, pour sourire à Hermione.  
\- Ça va Hermione. J'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu. Et d'être un peu au calme.  
\- Avec tes nouveaux amis ? persifla immédiatement Ginny.

Harry se mordit la langue et prit la décision de ne pas parler de sa mère. Il demanderait à Hermione de venir seule pour la lui présenter.  
Harry et Severus étaient tombé d'accord sur un point, à savoir cacher le retour de Lily Evans Potter le temps que cette dernière ne reprenne des forces. Elle n'avait pas été trop malmenée par Lucius Malefoy, mais ils voulaient tous les deux lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses marques et de s'habituer au nouveau monde qu'elle découvrait.

Il vit Hermione froncer les sourcils à la réflexion de Ginny et se sentit bêtement soulagée qu'elle soit de son côté, encore une fois. Comme toujours. Hermione avait toujours été d'une loyauté sans faille, et il savait qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

Ron hésita un bref instant.  
\- Depuis quand tu es autant pote avec la fouine ?

Harry soupira bruyamment, agacé.  
\- Sérieusement ? En quoi ça te regarde Ron ?

Ron lui attrapa le bras.  
\- Il t'a jeté un sort c'est ça ?

Furieux, Harry se dégagea.  
\- Grandis un peu ! La guerre est terminé et toi tu ne penses qu'à provoquer des disputes !

Ron commença à vociférer et Harry attrapa sa baguette pour lui jeter un sort de silence.  
Il soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvrit ses iris d'émeraude brillaient de détermination.  
\- Hermione. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. Quand tu veux. A n'importe quel moment. Y compris si tu as besoin d'un toit pour y vivre.

Harry soupira de nouveau et secoua la tête.  
\- Tous les deux... Je ne veux plus vous voir chez moi. Vous êtes ici sous mon toit, et il est hors de question que mes invités y soient insultés pour des gamineries.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire triste et hocha la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Puis, elle entraîna Ron et Ginny à sa suite.  
L'instant d'après, ils étaient partis, et Harry se sentait nauséeux, conscient d'être face à un terrible gâchis.

Il retrouva Drago dans le salon, installé à même le sol devant la cheminée, adossé au sofa. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et Harry sans un mot se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé.

Pris d'une impulsion subite, Harry lui passa la main dans les cheveux, dégageant les mèches blondes de son visage. Drago renversa sa tête en arrière et le regarda, surpris.  
Harry, gêné, grimaça un sourire d'excuse.  
\- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...  
\- C'est rien.

Ils retombèrent un instant dans le silence, regardant la cheminée. Drago renifla et reprit la parole.  
\- Alors, la Belette n'a pas fait une attaque ?

Harry ricana.  
\- Je l'ai mis dehors. Avec sa sœur.

Drago sursauta et se retourna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Tu as viré les Belettes ?

Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Ginny essaie de me sauter dessus sans cesse et n'arrête pas de me dire que je vais l'épouser. Elle ne comprend pas que je la vois - que je la voyais - comme une petite sœur. Et Ron est mon meilleur ami, mais il peut se montrer si intolérant et si... obtus... que je préfère prendre mes distances. Pour le moment.  
\- A cause de moi ?  
\- En partie. Mais pas seulement. J'avais besoin de prendre de la distance avant que... Avant que la cassure entre nous ne soit irrémédiable.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant, et reprit la parole.  
\- Il va penser que tu me préfères à lui...

Harry gloussa.  
\- Depuis quand ça te pose problème ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Drago, et il s'installa un peu plus confortablement alors qu'ils retombaient dans le silence.

Après avoir mangé, Severus était parti rapidement. Plus exactement, lui, le maître des cachots qui avait traumatisé des générations d'élèves, avait fui.  
Il s'était enfui, lâchement.

Lily avait toujours réussi à le percer à jour. Elle avait toujours eu la capacité de le toucher, de fendre sa carapace d'insensibilité.

Il l'avait aimé, au delà des mots. Lorsqu'il l'avait crue morte, son monde s'était effondré, et il avait pensé qu'il ne survivrait pas. L'envie de se venger seule l'avait maintenu debout.  
Puis, Albus était passé par là, et lui avait offert la rédemption. Il lui avait donné un travail, un rôle d'espion. Et il lui avait fait promettre de protéger au péril de sa vie de fils de Lily.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il avait vu Harry, il avait détesté le sosie de James. Ce gamin qui ressemblait bien trop à son père même s'il avait les yeux de sa mère.  
Lorsqu'il croisait ses yeux... Il sentait son cœur se briser un peu plus.

Il l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'à la fin, aidant dans l'ombre autant qu'il le pouvait. Puis, Voldemort avait lâché son familier sur lui, et à la morsure de Nagini il s'était senti mourir.  
Mais ce fichu Harry Potter était intervenu, et l'avait sauvé contre sa volonté. Lui ne pensait qu'à rejoindre Lily, et une fois de plus ça lui était refusé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans les cachots Malefoy et qu'il ne reconnaisse la chevelure rousse. Au début, il avait pensé à une terrible coïncidence. Lily était morte depuis des années.  
Puis, elle avait tourné la tête, légèrement, et il avait vu ses yeux verts. Ses incroyables yeux verts qu'il aurait reconnu n'importe où, les mêmes que Harry.  
Et il avait su que c'était elle.

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, serré contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas lâchée, pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
Puis, Lily s'était levée encore vacillante pour prendre une longue douche. Il lui avait donné des vêtements à lui et son cœur s'était emballé quand il l'avait vu si menue dans ses vêtements d'homme.  
Alors il avait réagi de la seule manière qu'il connaissait : avec brusquerie. Il lui avait donné une fiole de potion, pour qu'elle aille mieux. Volontairement brusque. Il lui avait parlé. De sa voix la plus glaciale.

Lily Evans Potter était une pure Gryffondor. Ses longs cheveux roux et sa carrure menue donnaient une impression de fragilité et de douceur, mais en réalité, elle savait s'imposer.  
Elle avait mené James et ses amis par le bout du nez. Elle les avait fait plier, pour les forcer à s'assagir.

Lorsqu'elle avait surpris James en train de se moquer de Severus, elle était intervenue, mais Severus avait été vexé. Terriblement vexé au point de lui lancer la pire insulte qui soit. "Sang-de-bourbe". Trois petits mots qui avaient empoisonné leur amitié. Trois mots. Elle savait qu'il ne le pensait pas. Mais elle l'avait rejeté, furieuse. Puis il s'était laissé marquer par Voldemort.  
Elle avait fait regretter à James son comportement, et il avait changé empli de regrets, au point qu'elle ne tombe irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui par la suite.  
Mais... Mais Severus lui manquait. Son premier ami sorcier.

Enceinte, elle avait finalement craqué et avoué à James que Severus lui manquait et cet adorable idiot au grand cœur lui avait juré qu'il irait s'excuser pour le ramener près d'elle... Mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Juste avant l'attaque, Dumbledore était venu les prévenir qu'ils étaient menacés. Que Severus était un espion. Lily avait voulu le voir, pour le remercier, mais elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Peter les avait trahis, et James avait été tué.

En revoyant Severus, elle avait décidé de ne plus le laisser s'éloigner. Elle savait combien il avait souffert dans son enfance, combien sa scolarité avait été perturbée par son idiot de mari et elle avait vu dans son regard le poids des remords.  
Elle comptait bien lui montrer qu'elle était toujours son amie, même si elle devait le ligoter pour le lui faire entrer dans son crâne épais de Serpentard.

Aussi, quand elle l'avait vu fuir dès le petit déjeuner, elle était partie à sa suite sous le regard ébahi de son fils et de Drago.  
Le très prévisible Severus Rogue s'était retranché dans le petit laboratoire de potions aménagé par l'Ordre pour les besoins de la guerre... Et il était penché au dessus d'un chaudron.

Il aurait pu faire illusion, si ses yeux n'avaient pas été fermés, ses mains crispées en poings et... le feu sous le chaudron éteint.  
Lily entra d'un pas conquérant, et ferma la porte doucement. Avant que Severus n'ait le temps de réagir, elle avait attrapé sa baguette négligemment posée sur la table et avait jeté un sort de fermeture à la porte en frissonnant.

\- Merlin... le premier sort que je jette en seize ans... Pour un espion, tu es bien négligeant avec ta baguette...

Severus ne sourit pas, mais la fixa d'un air sombre. Lily comprit aussitôt que la mention de sa captivité avait réveillé la culpabilité de l'homme.  
Aussi elle fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de lui, parlant de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que la colère montait.  
\- Severus Rogue... Quand vas-tu accepter que tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour moi ? Si tu avais su pour ma captivité tu aurais été tué et Harry n'aurait jamais pu gagner cette foutue guerre ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne t'en veux pas parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal ? Tu t'es juste montré incroyablement stupide de me repousser !

Bouche bée, Severus la regardait en reculant devant la furie rousse. Puis, lorsqu'il fut acculé au mur, la femme devant lui s'effondra soudain en larmes dans ses bras, et il ne put que la rattraper et la serrer contre lui essayant de la consoler.  
\- J'ai juste besoin que mon ami revienne Severus. Mon meilleur ami, mon tout premier ami sorcier.

Les mots de la frêle sorcière le touchèrent, mais plus encore ce fut le désespoir dans sa voix. Il abdiqua et s'excusa encore et encore. Parce qu'une fois de plus il était responsable de ses larmes.

Le repas de midi rassembla tout le monde.

Harry et Drago étaient silencieux. Ils se rendaient compte qu'ils s'appréciaient, et leur nouvelle amitié était un sacré changement par rapport à leurs bagarres incessantes.  
Ils avaient passé toute la matinée ensemble au final. Ils n'avaient presque pas parlé, se contentant de rester côte à côte, proches à se toucher.

Ils étaient encore mal à l'aise, peu habitués. Mais ils se rendaient compte qu'ils appréciaient énormément le début de leur nouvelle relation. Ils ne savaient pas où ils allaient, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de faire machine arrière.  
Quoi qu'il arrive, leur futur serait commun.

Harry de temps en temps essayait de se persuader qu'il faisait ça pour sa mère. Lily tenait à Drago, et il l'aimait tellement qu'il était prêt à tout pour elle. Et si pour voir sa mère heureuse il devait devenir ami avec son ancien ennemi, il n'y voyait aucun obstacle.

Drago essayait de se persuader de la même chose : s'il supportait Harry Potter, c'était uniquement pour la femme qu'il avait depuis tout petit comparé à un ange. Maintenant qu'il savait que son ange était Lily Potter, il ne voulait certainement pas la perdre en se battant avec son fils unique - et accessoirement Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Mais quelque soit la volonté de leur part de trouver une raison logique à leur rapprochement, aucun ne se dit que Lily n'avait rien demandé, et qu'elle aurait forcément trouvé une solution pour les voir tous les deux.  
Aucun non plus n'accepta d'admettre que cette amitié naissante leur procurait un vif soulagement, comme s'ils avaient commis une erreur en entamant leur guerre idiote, et que les choses avaient repris leurs cours normal avec leur réconciliation.

Définitivement aucun ne serait prêt à comprendre qu'ils avaient été lié depuis leur première rencontre - et même avant par l'intermédiaire de Lily. Qu'ils avaient toujours eu besoin d'être en contact même si c'était pour se battre. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu s'ignorer.  
Et que maintenant que la guerre était terminée, ils avaient trouvé le meilleur moyen de ne plus se quitter.

Lorsque Lily et Severus les rejoignirent, Severus haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant Harry et Drago installé sagement côte à côte. Ils ne disaient rien mais il n'y avait pas l'habituelle tension qui précédait une bagarre entre eux.

Au contraire. Ils étaient assis près à se toucher et semblaient s'attirer mutuellement.

Lily s'installa avec un sourire ravi. En entrant dans la pièce, elle s'était penchée entre les deux garçons et les avait embrassé tour à tour sur la joue. Harry son fils adoré, puis Drago celui qui l'avait aidée à ne pas devenir folle.  
Elle avait immédiatement compris que la colère de Harry n'était plus, et elle ne s'en étonnait pas. Après tout, Harry était son fils, et Lily était réputée pour ses colères intenses mais brèves...

Elle porta son regard sur Severus et lui sourit. Avec hésitation, comme surpris lui-même, il lui sourit en retour.  
Elle avait passé du temps à lui parler, et à le forcer à parler, n'hésitant pas à se servir des larmes et des cris de colère pour le faire parler.

Ça avait été long mais, au final, Severus avait craqué. Il lui avait avoué son amour pour elle, son indéfectible loyauté au cours des ans. Sa colère envers Harry parce qu'il était le portrait de James, comment il s'était montré cruel et injuste. Sa honte en se rendant compte qu'il était bien plus proche de Lily que de James.  
Il lui avait avoué toutes ces années de souffrances, à se reprocher sa mort. Toutes ces années à s'interdire le bonheur parce qu'il ne le méritait pas.

Bouche bée, Lily l'avait écouté sans s'écarter de lui, le tenant fermement contre elle.  
La honte l'avait submergée, parce qu'elle avait manipulé Severus pour le faire parler de force. Elle s'était sentie stupide de ne pas avoir vu les sentiments de son ami. Pour elle, Severus était un ami précieux... Et elle avait longuement pleuré sa perte.

Elle l'avait serré fort contre son cœur, en souhaitant le débarrasser de sa souffrance. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi il l'avait aimée à ce point, au point de la garder en vie dans son esprit, et de lui être fidèle toutes ces années.

Une partie d'elle était flattée. Severus était un maître des Potions reconnu et un héros de guerre. Il avait été espion et avait risqué sa vie pour la liberté du monde Magique. C'était un homme intelligent bourré de qualités et il l'avait choisie, elle.

Alors qu'elle le consolait, elle réfléchissait.  
Elle avait aimé James. A la folie. Il était l'amour de sa vie, sans aucun doute. S'il avait été vivant, elle aurait immédiatement été se jeter dans ses bras.  
Mais elle avait aimé Severus aussi. Différemment.

Avec l'un, il y avait la passion amoureuse, et l'exubérance. Avec l'autre, c'était quelque chose de plus discret. Un amour non assumé, jamais avoué. L'attirance d'une petite fille pour un sorcier aux yeux noirs, bien trop triste. L'envie permanente de le protéger encore, et encore. De le serrer contre elle. De faire tout pour lui arracher un sourire.

James était mort et elle l'aimerait toujours. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle.  
Severus était en vie et il était plus triste que jamais. Et elle l'aimait aussi. Tendrement.

Alors Lily avait relevé la tête, planté ses yeux verts dans les deux puits sans fonds menant directement à l'âme de l'homme torturé qu'elle maintenait contre elle. Puis, doucement, sans le quitter des yeux, elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Un contact appuyé, rien de plus.

Une promesse d'avenir, l'espoir qu'ils pourraient enterrer les fantômes du passé et avoir une nouvelle vie pleine de rires cette fois. Il y avait eu bien trop de pleurs pour toute une vie.

Lily souriait, définitivement heureuse. Elle était libre, et son fils était à ses cotés. Elle jeta un bref regard à Severus et lui fit un léger clin d'œil. Et Severus s'empourpra, rougissant comme un adolescent.

Harry contemplait sa mère, subjugué. Là où d'autres se seraient effondrés, elle faisait face et souriait, heureuse d'être en vie et d'être libre. Elle allait de l'avant.

Lorsqu'il la vit adresser un clin d'œil à son professeur de potions, il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.  
Mais le choc vint quand Severus Rogue, la chauve-souris des cachots rougit violemment.  
Harry secoua la tête, médusé, se demandant s'il n'était pas arrivé dans une autre dimension...

* * *

 **Cet OS était un peu inhabituel pour moi, alors je serais ravie d'avoir vos commentaires, positifs ou négatifs !**  
 **Il y aura probablement une suite. Initialement, je partais sur un Drarry. Mais je ne voulais pas une relation "magique" qui débute sans qu'on sache comment. Alors... Et bien ça sera l'occasion d'un chapitre ultérieur !**

 **Quand ? Pas tout de suite! Le temps de poser mes idées et de développer le tout correctement.**  
 **Habituellement j'ai un rythme d'écriture assez rapide, mais cet OS m'a demandé un temps fou :)**

 **Il y a probablement des points que j'ai laissé dans l'ombre : n'hésitez pas à me le souligner, ça me donnera l'occasion d'y revenir dans la suite.**


End file.
